


Into Something More

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magic, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kuroko's friendship became something more than just a friendship with just one kiss. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob2ff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale of Two Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906860) by [bob2ff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff). 



> Written for BPS Perfect Copy Remix Challenge.

** Water(水) and Wind(風) **

_Water represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. Associated with emotion. Wind represents things that grow, expand, and enjoy freedom of movement. Associated with human mind._

 

The annual Magic Battles Finals is in two days, and as a finalist representing the White Magicians, Akashi ought to be preparing for it. The same goes for Kuroko, who is, in turn, the representative of the Dark Magicians. However, the little time left apparently did not stop Kuroko from inviting him to stroll around the capital. Not that they haven’t been there before, but if Kuroko insists, then why not? 

Things have been not really good between the two of them the past years and their friendship has almost been compromised. His other self is responsible for that, but now that he’s back to his own self, he wants to repair things as soon as possible. Kuroko is, after all, a friend he would never want to lose. He has decided to give Kuroko his full, undivided attention for the rest of the day. But then, Kuroko mentions something more, more important.

“I’ve heard they opened a new store around here,” he says while they were eating. Kuroko puts down his milkshake just to tell him this, “They sell instant tofu soup, and there are twenty or so flavors.”

_Kuroko is wrong,_ he thinks as he finds himself in front of the tall shelf filled with instant tofu soup. _There are thirty flavors here._

Forgetting about the initial plan of visiting the museum and the hall of heroes, he loses himself in the decisions he has to make about the instant tofu soups. He even fails to notice when Kuroko steps out of the store to wait for him outside where gray clouds have started to gather in the sky.

One would think a sophisticated young man such as Akashi will not be caught standing thoughtfully in front of a trivial shelf, but he’s engrossed with it and with the ideas running around in his mind. What if he buys some today and comes back later in the future, but finds them sold out? What if he doesn’t come back to the capital for a long time? What if he buys a wrong flavor and the image of instant tofu soups becomes forever ruined for him? What if instant tofu soup is actually bad?

With a defeated sigh, he calls out to a staff personnel and asks him to get one of each flavor especially those located on the topmost shelf. The staff personnel follows in a daze, after all, who has not heard of Akashi Seijuurou and his undefeated skills and strong water and wind magic? And in a few minutes, Akashi is stepping out of the store with two bags filled with instant tofu soup. He sees Kuroko standing in a corner, quietly observing his surroundings and drinking his milkshake. 

“Kuroko,” he calls out, “I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

“It’s nothing, Akashi-kun,” he doesn’t miss the swift glance Kuroko throws at his instant tofu soups.

“Deciding on a few flavor to buy is difficult. I came to the conclusion that I should just buy one of each.”

“I did not say anything,” Kuroko quickly says.

“I know that look of yours,” and he sees Kuroko hide his slight smile when he sips again from his milkshake. A gust of cold wind blows hard, and they look up at the sky at the same time.

“That’s going to be a heavy rain,” Kuroko muses, “I should probably go before it falls.”

Akashi tries to hide his disappointment and assumes a look that says he is expecting for it to happen anyway.

“I enjoyed today,” he says as he holds out his hand, “Hopefully we can have more time in the future.”

Kuroko takes his handshake just as the first few drops starts to fall. He frantically reaches for his bag and puts it over his head. Akashi shakes his head as he mutters a spell. In a flash, a waterproof barrier glows overhead, protecting the two of them from the heavy rain.

“Have you forgotten who you’re with? Nonetheless, it wouldn’t be wise for you to fall sick when the finals are in two days time.”

“Given that it’s the two of us fighting, isn’t it advantageous for you if your opponent becomes less able by the time of the battle?”

He sees Kuroko’s lips slightly turning up, and he realizes he is being teased. They both know that that dark side of Akashi has been long gone, and it is a dark past indeed. And sometimes, to forget how bad things really are, you have to make light of them.

“I have no need to worry about my opponents,” he says in a clipped tone as he adjusts the bags in his hands, he steps closer to Kuroko as the rain just got stronger. He sees everyone else run frantically all around to find a cover, and he feels contented at where he is and who he is with at that very moment, “But I have a need to worry about my friends.”

When he turns to look at Kuroko, the other boy is already leaning in and he captures his lips in a fervent kiss. He tastes like milkshake, and in this distance, he smells of soap. Kuroko isn’t the type to use perfume or cologne anyway, and Akashi likes it very much. He eagerly kisses back, but lets Kuroko lead the two of them. Kuroko weaves his hand on his hair, and uses his other hand to pull him closer. He has always thought his first kiss will be awkward, but this feels perfect. When their tongues touched, warmth spreads all over his chest and he becomes aware on just how fast his heart is beating, and how fast Kuroko’s heart is beating, too. He has lost all sense of time, and has no idea how long they are that way in the middle of a heavy rain. 

Kuroko pulls away first, eyes on the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t plan for this to happen,” his apology comes quick.

Akashi smiles despite himself. He looks forward and finds the streets empty, the rain getting harder by the second. 

“It’s perfectly alright,” he whispers, enough just for Kuroko to hear what he wants him to hear. “Shall we head back?”

Kuroko looks at him silently for a few seconds, and he sees the understanding dawn on him. 

“We should,” he answers as he stands on Akashi’s side, the distance between them closer than it has been the whole day, “Besides, you still have to undo this storm spell of yours. It is getting out of hand.”

 

** Fire(火) **

_Fire represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. Associated with desire._

  

Three days prior to the annual Magic Battles and Kagami has yet to perfect his finishing move. Despite people saying he’s sure to win it, he’s still not that confident. What is he, anyway, without Kuroko? He can’t even qualify for the main battles because he only masters one element, and he’s just strong as he is now because of his duo with Kuroko. The Light and the Shadow, they are called. What is he alone, truly?

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s concentration shatters to pieces and he lets out the flaming ball he’s creating and it explodes into smaller fireballs that flew all over. It’s thanks to Kuroko’s quick move to deflect the fireballs that they remain unscathed.

“I told you don’t just surprise me when I’m practicing!” he scolds Kuroko and holds his head tightly in one hand. As much as he should be grateful that Kuroko saved them, he’s still pissed how he can still surprise the hell out of him.

“You’re hurting me, Kagami-kun. We’ve been friends for a long time and you still can’t notice me,” he says, “I’ve been standing here for the past minute.”

“Why are you here anyway?” he releases Kuroko who immediately fixes his hair.

“I was thinking if you could teach me to fight one-on-one.”

“Why? You’re gonna leave me behind or something?” he says in a light, kidding tone, but he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Why would he bring up this topic? He knows how capable Kuroko is without him, his strength is not like the others, after all. If he’d try a little harder, he can definitely make it to the main battles. But Kagami can’t, and he does not like the idea of Kuroko leaving him behind.

He tries to form another fireball, focusing his frustrations on the sphere on his hand. The fire burns violently and then immediately contracts to a smaller sphere, and then quickly growing bigger every second. The secret to this move is that the violent flames are contained inside, and from another perspective, it looks just like a normal fireball that can be blocked by a simple spell. But the moment it hits a target, it explodes with such great power that there’s now way a simple spell can block it. Of course, it’s only effective once, that’s why it has to happen in an unexpected moment. And if done perfectly, it is definitely a finishing move.

He has also realized that it will be more effective with Kuroko’s aide, how he can take away their opponents attention and weaken their defenses. With Kuroko, he can do his finishing move as many times as he want to. It will be the key to their assured victory, but if Kuroko is deciding to fight alone, then he’ll be back to square one.

“Say, why don’t you defend against this?” he grins and throws the fireball at Kuroko. He is a little late to notice, though, that his friend hasn’t been paying attention the past minute. “Kuroko!”

Suddenly seeing the fireball towards him, Kuroko is quick to react, forming a strong barrier only he can come up with in that small amount of time. The fireball hit the barrier, and it exploded into a million sparks. Kuroko is taken aback by a few steps, but nevertheless, he is unharmed. He does look shaken, though.

“What the hell? I told you to defend,” he scolds him, jabbing him in the stomach, “How can you be a one-on-one fighter if you’re not alert? Tch. You should know the basics, you know.”

“You said know twice,” Kuroko jabs at him back.

“I know.”

“Thrice.”

“Really? Are you even serious about fighting one-on-one? I mean,” he scratches his head, trying to find the right words, and looks at Kuroko’s eyes intently, “You’re a great partner. We make a great duo. There’s no one else I’d rather fight with, and losing you, well...it makes no sense for me to fight without my shadow.”

Before he has to chance to worry if he had said the right thing, Kuroko is already reaching out to wrap his hands around his neck and close their distance. Their lips meet and Kuroko kisses him in a way that made his heart beat a whole lot faster. His mentor, Alex, has kissed him tons of times already, but they didn’t make him feel like this. There is a slight ache in his chest that suddenly seem to loosen up, and the next thing he knows, he’s kissing back, holding Kuroko on his arms and pulling him in. He feels it inside, the fire that he’s been holding back all those time, and now it’s burning bright and hot.

It is just after that they pull apart that Kagami has a total understanding of what just happened. His hands immediately goes over his face and covers it, because he’s sure as hell he’s red as a beetle right now. After a few seconds, he peeks between his fingers and sees Kuroko’s worried face turn into a relieved one. Of course, he understands at once. With just one look, no words are needed. The message is clear enough.

“Still leaving me behind?” 

Kuroko’s smile is bright, and Kagami thinks he’s actually the true light between the two of them, and he is but a lucky man to be basking on it. There is no point asking what he is alone, because he knows he'll never be.

“No, I don’t think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> *weeps* It's done :') bob2ff's A Tale of Two Kisses is written both in Kuroko's POV, so I tried writing the remix in the other guys' POV. So this AU is actually from an original fic of mine that I've put down some time ago where there are two factions of magicians who celebrate their victory against the wars over a hundred years ago by having their best magicians battle. The two events happened in the same setting but different universes, yay. I hope I didn't screw things up :3


End file.
